Dual Hearts
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Ever since she joined up with Overwatch Angela has had to face many hurdles. But she's managed to overcome them all and follow her heart in her decisions. However, there's one thing that still alludes her and her now splintering mind and she'll do anything to find her.


There's nothing left behind her save for the inky blackness of her regrets and fears. She's desperate to get away from the way it nips at her heels, daring to drag her into the depths of despair. To where her darker self resides and thrives - begging to listened to more often. Still she tries to keep moving and reaching some end to this hell.

Or at least to the visage of a woman that she can never seem to reach. The ends of long brunette tresses blend into the darkness cover most of her silhouette. She can still see the woman's peach skin against the pitch black and it motivates her to speed up.

Never once has she gotten to the woman. But tonight is different.

She can barely come to a stop to keep from running into the slender frame. Her voice is lodged in her throat, unable to even breathe out the name that waits anxiously on the tip of her tongue. Reaching out her hands to grab onto the woman's shoulders triggers the form to change immediately.

Gone is her memory and in its place is nothing but water that hits her feet. The puddle grows and changes, becoming darker by the second. She tries to step away to no avail. Each shred of movement only makes her sink further down as it simultaneously creeps up her legs.

Panic surges through her body as she tries to turn around - anything to find a way out. Just when she thinks there's nothing left she can feel hands on her shoulders, steadying her, as words ghost past her ear.

"You should have stolen her away when you had the chance."

Her eyes open at that moment as she bolts upright in bed. Creamy white skin is flushed and beaded with sweat. Chest rising and falling in shallow, quick breaths, Angela has to take several moments to collect herself. If only to tell herself it was all just another dream - that same nightmare over and over.

She's too busy trying to dismiss the haunting image of the one woman she's truly ever loved to even hear her phone ringing away. Angela draws a hand up her face, brushing her fingers through her platinum blonde hair. There's no amount of running that will take her from being unable to save her dear friend Amélie.

A broken huff of breath leaves her as she stretches one arm toward the night table. She scoops up the device and brings it to her ear as she answers it, "Hello, Angela Ziegler, speaking."

"Hey Doctor, we've got an emergency and need you to come in immediately."

"I'll be right there," she responds before hanging up, allowing herself to flop back against the pillows.

She's exhausted as it is; already having run a full shift at the hospital today. But she knows it's one of the only things that can keep her mind from reeling towards the past, Amélie and Overwatch. Traveling to worn torn countries, half-demolished cities, and any hospital that could possibly use her help can only do so much.

Not that she'll stop.

Angela pries herself from the bed and throws her legs over the lip of the bed. One last deep cleansing breath is all she grants herself before she thrusts herself upward. She goes straight for the bathroom to freshen up knowing full well that it'll be a long shift.

-o-0-o-

There's more than one reason why Angela does well to keep her distance from Overwatch and all of their doings. Especially now that they're reformed against otherwise previously cemented orders. Then again there's no difference than today and back then as she ambles through the door to the apartment she's currently renting.

She tries her best to keep her mind focused on the task at hand; food, shower, sleep. But it does dare to slip into the one place Angela refuses to let it. That is one of those reasons; her mind. She stays in contact here and there but getting close is forbidden. Not with the way her mental state fluctuates so quickly between healing others and…

Shaking the thought away, Angela briefly grabs the remote off the sofa. She finds herself turning on the news as she passes through the living area and straight to the open counter where she left some fruit out. The picture flickers into focus as the sound erupts into the room.

"We regretfully interrupt the broadcast to announce that the injured tally has increased to fifty. We are still unaware of what has caused the explosion and advise those in the area to get somewhere safe until further authorities can get to you."

Angela makes a quick u-turn straight for her belongings still packed tightly in their bags. She has to always be ready to be on the move after all. In fact, she's sure there's plenty of other heroes that are on the scene. Especially since Talon is surely behind the activity - their handiwork is written all over it.

Yet the blonde still busies herself with getting ready in her own suit. Before she knows it she's on her way straight for downtown but not as Angela. Donning her suit, she becomes Mercy and rushes as fast as she can despite her gut wrenching up and begging her not to.

-o-0-o-

Wings flaring out behind her, Mercy diligently works on patching up the last civilian near the epicenter of the blast when a gust of wind passes by her. The breeze returns but this time as it stops there's a pair of feet that appear beside her. Mercy's eyes travel up the orange to yellow gradient on her once comrade's pants.

Orange goggles may cover Tracer's eyes but they don't dare inhibit the large smile on her face, "'Ey, Mercy! Glad you made it, pretty nasty attack, huh?"

Mercy watches as a large mech rushes by with secured atop it, always at the head of the attack. Of course Mei is right behind her but slows to a halt when she sees Mercy. A small wave of her gloved had is all she gives before hurrying after , wanting to make sure she has back up at all times. Meanwhile, Tracer merely switches her weight from her left foot to her right.

"You didn't happen to catch a glance of the enemies did ya?" asks Tracer as she begins to bring forth several fuzzy pictures for Mercy to look at.

Sending the man away towards safety, Mercy gives them good look overs. They're not very distinguishable with poor lighting and barely any features that Mercy can lock her eyes onto. But there is one that stands out. Just not in the manner that Tracer is asking about. She can't help but mistake the visage for Amélie.

"Tracer, who is that?"

"Ah, this one?" Tracer takes a glance, "That's Widowmaker. Is she here?"

Mercy shakes her head, "No. Sorry, I just thought… You should go to the others. They're going to need your help, surely they'll be catching up the enemy by now."

Tracer gives a laugh, "I'll be there in no time, don't worry about that. Stay safe, okay? It was nice seeing ya again!"

With that she's gone in a streak of light, leaving Mercy to be alone with her mind. The one thing that's daring to betray her. She knows she should leave; turn tail and head straight back to her temporary abode. And yet with a final glance about those that she's healed she's flying off after the three heroes.

After all, perhaps they'll need her help.

And maybe she'll offer it… for a price.

-o-0-o-

 _Leaning back against the wrought iron of the chair is welcomed considering all of the places Angela has been lately. Being with Overwatch has her on her feet and fluttering about from one city to the next with an almost wild abandon. Even so they_ _'re all the same; all needing the help of the heroes of Overwatch._

 _She looks up to the underside of the white umbrella that covers the table in shade. Peace is something she isn_ _'t granted very often and she eagerly takes advantage of every second; soaking in the way she can simply lounge. That and enjoy the company of her best friend._

 _Angela smiles as she steals a glance at the way the sunlight creates a glow about Am_ _élie's_ _frame. There_ _'s nothing she wants more than to hold onto their friendship in this moment. Although there's another reason she's here and it has her giving Amélie her full attention._

" _You said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?"_

 _Am_ _élie_ _nods and places her hands on her lap. Nothing but happiness seems to exude off of her as though she can_ _'t possibly contain it a second longer. Her dark eyes sparkle with delight, "We finally decided on a date for the wedding. I hope you'll be able to make it."_

 _Suddenly it seems colder and not just because the umbrella keeps the sun_ _'s warmth from her. Angela keeps a smile on her countenance regardless as she reaches for her cup - anything to keep herself busy. "That's great, Amélie. Whatever you need just let me know, I'll be more than happy to help out any way I can," replies Angela._

 _She has to after all. There_ _'s no way she can sit across from her friend - the woman she loves more than anything - and tell her that she's jealous. That if she had been just a little quicker and hadn't been out on the front lines they may had been together._

'You should have stolen her away. Proved your love was stronger than his ever could be. That _you_ could have kept her safe.'

 _Angela_ _'s phone beeps, a particular strain that has her on high alert. She's being called into action and away from the one person that gives her life once more. Standing up slowly, she gives Amélie one last smile, "Emergency, sorry to run. I'll be in touch."_

 _Am_ _élie merely nods, knowing perfectly well that Angela's job is demanding. It's one time that Angela is indeed thankful for it as well. She may be happy for Amélie but that doesn't mean she can sit there and keep the smile on her face for very long. Perhaps the darker depths of her mind have been right all along._

-o-0-o-

The cubes of ice clink about the insides of the glass as Angela turns it in her hands ever so slightly. Her eyes remain locked on them bobbing up and down int he water, finding it unbearable if she looks away. It's how she usually spends the remainder of her nights when dreams leave her up at odd hours. Then again, she's grateful not all of them are nightmares.

Not only that but they've been stronger; vivid, painful, harder to wake up from. Ever since she saw the picture of that particular talon agent. It's been haunting her day and night no matter what she's doing to keep herself busy.

"Widowmaker," Angela mutters to herself.

She has a hunch but she could easily be wrong. Even though her mind has already gone head on into believing Widowmaker is her Amélie. All she knows is she has to find that agent and it won't be a walk through the park. She has to be careful since she's not one of the more offense driven heroes. Sure she can handle herself but it's still dangerous to go up against a Talon agent alone.

Her thoughts quickly take a darker turn at the thought of slipping up while in pursuit of Widowmaker. Maybe Talon would welcome her expertise if things go sour. Heroes aren't the only ones that never die after all. Especially if she's the one that's keeping the "villains" alive.

The bottom of the glass clatters noisily against the counter as Angela shakes the thoughts off. If her mind is daring to creep in that direction then she'd better do something productive and that means making a beeline for her phone. She _needs_ to get a hold of Winston and have him send all the information on Widowmaker that he has.

-o-0-o-

"Th-Thank you," a woman says as Mercy ushers her to safety now that she's healed up for the most part.

The weight of the suit is comfortable, doing little to hinder all but her mind as she stands up. Several Overwatch members had practically begged her to hurry to their aid - that there was no way they could handle this by themselves. In the end it was Lena who had convinced her to come and she's glad she did in the end.

Of which, Tracer comes to a halt beside her. Mercy glances over to her, giving a small smile. Tracer is beaming already though as she places her hands on her hips, "Everything go well over here?"

Mercy's staff digs slightly into the ground as she tries to find steady footing on the cracking asphalt. "They're all taken care of. Do you need me anywhere else?"

Tracer hums in thought before shaking her head softly, "Not that I can think of! Feel free to stick around if ya want." She takes a step forward, about to race away, but stops. Tracer glances over her shoulder, "Thanks again for coming."

She watches as Tracer vanishes in the blink of an eye and can't help musing that it certainly isn't the first or last time. Turning her eyes to the skyline; watching as the blue melts into pinks, purples and reds. She finds it unbearable that a sky so beautiful can reside over a battleground. Preparing to leave, Mercy lets her gaze sweep across the area in search of any of her allies.

There's one building that catches her eye. Or rather the slight glow that had come from it. It was only for a second and if some clouds hadn't gotten in the way she would have never noticed. But the red dot gives it away - sniper fire.

And there's only one sniper that would be here.

Mercy will be the first to admit she's hardly the best at stealth. However, being a healer on a front lines has taught her many things. Some that allow her to make her way, albeit a little slow, to the ledge she suspects houses Widowmaker's position. Getting _up_ onto the roof is another thing, especially trying to do quietly. But she manages that as well.

Of course she knows that Widowmaker senses her. Mercy takes a few steps forward, her staff clutched tightly in her grasp. "Wi… Amélie?"

Slowly, Widowmaker rises up. She adjusts her grip on her sniper rifle and places one hand on her hip. "What do you want? There's no one here of that name."

Mercy places her confidence in her shoulders, daring to go closer. "I know that Amélie is still in there. I want to help you - both of you. I know that you have questions."

This has the assassin hesitating. Perhaps for the first time in a long while. There's something about the blonde that has her wanting to answer and keep her around longer. If only to toy with her, that's enough. But she doesn't get the chance to answer.

A streak of green appears between them both - one of the heroes. Mercy takes a step back, "Genji?"

The one in question doesn't turn to her but he does keep a defensive stance. "I saw you had left. I thought you might need backup."

The potential of facing an opponent head on like that has Widowmaker stepping to the edge of the roof while lowering one arm. Her grapple has her free from the eminent battle in mere seconds and if it wasn't for Mercy calling out Genji's name once more he would have been after her. It's a ruined opportunity but that doesn't matter to Mercy. She's already planted the seed and now she just has to wait.

-o-0-o-

It's only a week later that Angela is striding through the airport, having just arrived in France. She hadn't technically _seen_ Widowmaker since that fatefully meeting but she knows she's been around. Being in Overwatch had taught her that much. It's simply to know when one isn't alone.

She's just to the entrance of the airport when her phone goes off and she couldn't be happier as she brings it out of her pocket. A quick skim tells her everything. Winston finally got her the treasure trove of information on Widowmaker. Or at least everything that he could find. The list of encrypted attachments gives her more hope than she's ever had.

In fact, she'll have to remember to thank him sometime. Perhaps the next time she can meet up with him she will. He deserves a face to face meeting at least. She tucks her phone away as she leaves the building, heading out into the sun.

 _She_ _'ll get to Widowmaker, no matter what._

-o-0-o-

Angela stifles a yawn as she unlocks the apartment she's renting. Her heart feels both heavy and light at the same time - what with being back in Annency, France. It's not but for a few more days and she'll be leaving again. Yet even so she can't help but find a calming sense to residing here if only for a little while.

She honestly thought by coming here she'd be able to settle the issues that churn inside of her. Not that anything has changed aside from the location. Even so, she's relatively content with it all as she enters. Angela deposits her shoes by the door just after closing it and moves to flip on the lamp that sits atop a small table outside the entryway.

It's then that she stops, not daring to move another foot forward. There's something off and it has the hair on the back of her neck standing up. Her instincts tell her to be cautious so she straightens up slowly, eyes sweeping past every shadow to determine if it's nothing. Just when she plans to turn around and leave there's a noise that comes from her bedroom.

Angela sets her bag down and shrugs out of her coat, letting it hit the floor as quietly as possible, before going further in. The entrance is only a short distance behind her when she suddenly whirls back around. To be honest she had expected to see nothing instead of the cold eyes that stare back at her.

"A- Ah!" shouts Angela as she stumbles backward. She manges not to trip over her own two feet as her eyes wildly scan the woman before her. There's no rifle in her hands which instead are limp at her sides and there's no murder in her gaze. Even so, Angela tries to get into a stance that will allow for better defending on her part. "Why are you here?"

Widowmaker glances off to the side, finding it hard to make eye contact. After all… she shouldn't be here. There's no job currently lined up for her and that's left her tracking the blonde to her apartment. It isn't even a personal mission to kill her. Just to see her, to see how her own mind and body reacts.

"Because I have to be."

Angela takes a cautious step to the side, intending to make for anything in the room that can be used as a weapon. Better to be safe than sorry. Of course a darker thought wiggles into her mind - that if she could knock Widowmaker out then she could secure her then make her remember later. She tries to not pay it any mind, however.

"Are you here on a mission to kill me?"

"That's not for you to know."

"If you are, I can't let you do that. I still have work to do."

"As do I."

They stare at one another, neither willing to give an inch. At least until Widowmaker seemingly changes her mind - not caring that she risked everything coming here. She promptly turns on her heel with a smirk, "Adieu, chérie."

If there's one thing that Angela won't be having it's being teased like that. To have the one she loves waltz into her life willingly and then just slip out? Not again - _never_ again. Angela surges forward, grasping onto Widowmaker's wrist and giving a tug. "Why didn't you just snipe me from the building across the street? It would have been easier."

This seems to amuse the blue-skinned woman despite her not being able to feel emotion. So she believes, anyhow. Widowmaker gives her a glance from the corner of her eye, "And where would be the fun in that?"

Angela's brows furrow as her grip tightens, "Are you… Are you that upset that I couldn't save you?"

Widowmaker gives a small sigh while looking away from her, "Don't be a silly girl, _Angela_. I don't feel anything."

That seems to be the final straw. Angela's eyes narrow ever so slightly as her grip tightens. There's one way to find out what Widowmaker is thinking and it has Angela closing the distance between them quickly. The darker personality has complete control as their lips crash together. It's hardly a gentle kiss.

It's needy and lustful. Perhaps even a little desperate beneath the frustration that tinges the surface. Widowmaker is shocked, only able to remain still as those soft lips work against her own. That's the last thing she had expected but it's hardly unwanted. When a tongue begs to enter her mouth, Widowmaker allows it.

The feeling of their tongues rubbing together has the smallest of noises slipping from Widowmaker. To say she's getting aroused would be an understatement. Which is why she's _completely_ disappointed when Angela suddenly pulls back. She's about to be snap some witty comment at her when she stops, biting the remark back.

Angela stares at her; hands clasped over her mouth and tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. _Never_ has she let her other personality have so much control like that. She's kept Devil Mercy locked away in the furthest reaches of her mind.

But she's not mad that she lost that control. She's mad she couldn't do it herself. Angela slowly sinks down to her knees with her hands resting on the lap of her white skirt.

"I'm… I'm so sorry. I've always loved you, Amélie. I always will. I'm just - I didn't mean to do that. Not like this."

Widowmaker can only scoff in an effort to hide the way her own dual personality wants to shift. The woman she once was resounds inside of her due to Angela's word - wanting to wake up and come forward. But she's not ready and Widowmaker knows how hard this must be for Angela. She knows all too well. Perhaps it's why she doesn't make a beeline for the window she had closed after sneaking in.

"Perhaps… I feel _something_ when I'm near you. It has me thinking of the past I don't recall fully."

Angela slowly looks up at her, completely taken aback, as Widowmaker extends a hand. Once Angela is back on her feet the blonde quickly busies herself to hide away the happy skip to her heartbeat. She wipes at her eyes in between flipping on the lights. "You're free to stay if you'd like, if only to think."

Widowmaker raises a brow with her hands on her hips, "We're enemies, chérie."

Making her way back to her former friend, Angela stops just before her. All of the differences between then and now are tangible but even so she feels as though little has changed. At the end of the day it's still just the two of them. Angela can't resist the urge to reach up and brush her fingertips over the curve of Widowmaker's face.

"I mean it. I don't kill… I only heal."Angela's brows come together, "Your skin is so cold."

She glares off to the side, "This is ridiculous."

"Would you mind letting me warm you up a bit? Just for tonight, maybe?"

Widowmaker slowly looks back to her and it's as their eyes meet that so do their lips. It's softer than the prior kiss and has Widowmaker tentatively reaching forward. She stops halfway, hands lingering beside Angela's hips, as the Angela embraces her.

Each touch has something bubbling up inside of Widowmaker and she's unsure of just exactly what it is. She _does_ know that if she enjoys herself right now she might just find the key to the lock that has her inner self sealed way.

The second she finally settles her hands on Angela's shoulders it's as though a fire has been lit in them both. Angela is gentle in the way she kisses her continuously, never leaving Widowmaker's lips for very long. It allows for very little other than Angela slowly maneuvering them away from the entryway.

Widowmaker takes this advantage to begin pushing some of Angela's clothing to the floor. They proceed to leave a small trail from the living room to the bedroom, all the way up to the bed. Angela tries not to be overly happy with all the touches Widowmaker gives her, assuming that it could all be a trap.

But the devil in her mind revels in it; uttering small moans into their kisses and pressing her body close to Widowmaker's. The latter can tell that Angela's other personality is steadily creeping forward and eagerly seeks to draw it out more. Having all the stress melt away from Angela's shoulders helps release it as well - not having to worry about Widowmaker running away that is.

Just before the edge of the bed they stop. Widowmaker clasps her hands on either side of Angela's face and stares down into her eyes. The pale creamy skin around them is flushed with a deep scarlet, contrasting with Widowmaker's own. She brushes a thumb over Angela's bottom lip, "Will you cry or scream with happiness that I'm here?"

Angela suddenly pulls her head free, dipping her lips down to press against the curve of Widowmaker's neck. There she gives a small nibble followed by a mumble only the former can hear, "Only if you'll scream with me."

Dragging her long slender fingers up through Angela's hair, causing it to free itself from it's up do, Widowmaker pushes her toward the bed. Angela happily drops to the mattress but not without pulling Widowmaker with her. The latter can already see that the pure and sweet Angela is gone and the devil is in free reign as she's pulled up further onto the bed.

Their lips smash together once more, bodies colliding and legs twining together. They can feel each others heat against their thighs; hot and slick. Widowmaker dips her head down and her body follows, allowing her to level her mouth with one of Angela's hardening nipples.

Her eyes look up to Angela's, looking their gazes as she takes the nub into her mouth and brushes her tongue against it. Angela arches her back up into the touch. It's electrifying and she can't resist it in the slightest. Coiling her fingers into the sheets, Angela stops her before she can switch to the other one.

Giving her a kiss one more time, Angela shoos her back as she rolls over onto her side. Angela is propped up against a pillow as she holds one leg to the side. If anything, it gives Widowmaker a perfect view of her puffy, glistening lower lips. The escalation only continues as Widowmaker takes advantage of the situation - there's only one other way that she feels this alive after all and she'd rather not kill Angela.

Widowmaker settles down on Angela's thigh, straddling it so their crotches are so close to touching. All it will take is leaning one direction ever so slightly. Seeing that she's this committed, Angela can't help but reach up and grab for Widowmaker's breasts. Holding them against the palms of her hands she massages them gently at first. There's a tinge of pain as she squeezes the nipples between her fingers, a silent dare to get moving.

It's a move that Widowmaker eagerly responds to, enraptured with the look of love that shimmers in Angela's eyes. Seeing it has something deep inside of her responding; aching to be able to have that emotion too.

However, it's _this_ Angela that Widowmaker responds to with vigor. She leans back ever so slightly and presses their lips together. The second they get a taste of how it feels there's no stopping their hips from rushing to make it happen again. Angela clutches onto Widowmaker's thighs, her fingertips pressing hard into the soft blue flesh.

The beginning of sweat gathers on Angela's brow as she arches her back. Anything to have their crotches touching longer and more often. Their everything rubs together; clits, labia and all. Even so, Widowmaker's breathing heightens only a little while Angela is practically left panting.

Moans trickle from both their lips now and then, especially as they get closer to that white hot bliss that tempts them to hurry. And hurry they do until suddenly everything stills. Angela surge one hand out and away from Widowmaker's thigh, instead lacing their fingers together in a tight breasts cease bouncing up and down and legs tense up.

Widowmaker drinks it all in, adding to the euphoria by watching Angela's every move. From the slight twitch of her eyelashes on her cheeks when her eyes pinch shut to the way her knuckles dare to turn white from how she clutches onto Widowmaker. The latter slowly moves forward till she's practically laying atop Angela instead.

Looking down at the pale golden locks that she runs her fingers through, Widowmaker can't help but let a small smile show. There's a warmth that dares to bud in her heart - not that she'll think about that right now. For the moment she'll remain still like she does while waiting for her prey to arrive. She'll let Angela snuggle closer to her chest and allow the woman to let her worries disappear for a few moments.

That is until she brushes her fingers along Angela's earlobe, "Are you ready for more, chérie?"

-o-0-o-

The following morning finds Angela getting ready for work. As she does she constantly is glancing out the bedroom door and into the living room where Widowmaker is lounging on her couch. She still can't believe what all happened and that the woman stayed the night on top of it all.

Her mood turns a little sour though. If she doesn't leave soon she might make whoever is keeping tabs on her suspicious. Surely Talon keeps a tight reign on their operatives. She idles there before the end of her bed, lifting her phone into her hand so she can put it in her purse, when she feels someone coming up behind her.

Widowmaker's hands fall on her shoulders and slide down to her hips, "I hope you're not too sore to work today, chérie."

"I'll be-" She stops as her phone goes off, alerting her to a new message. A sigh of relief dares to slip from her lips when she sees it's just Lena. Not only that but a picture of her and her girlfriend, Emily, at an amusement park. They both look so happy and quite silly with their cheeks pressed together so they can both be in the picture.

"Hmph," comes from behind her. "We can never be like them. Silly children."

The other side of Angela rises up, reacting instantly to the remark. She reaches back and tugs Widowmaker down so that she can lean her head back, brushing her lips along the chilly jaw. "I wouldn't be able to stand acting like that anyway," she murmurs back. "I much prefer _this_ ," she says as she licks at the curve of skin.

Widowmaker smirks as she roughly grabs onto Angela. She gives her a deep, passionate kiss that has the phone tumbling from her hands. That and her plans for the day are temporarily forgotten as the kiss deepens, her body seemingly melting into Widowmaker's embrace.


End file.
